Operation Mistletoe
by xXCobalt Kitsune-chanXx
Summary: Mission Synopsis- Strategically maneuver Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kuchiki Rukia to "accidentally" meet under the mistletoe during the Christmas Party at the tenth division. HitsuRuki


A/N- Well, here you go everyone! Early Xmas HitsuRuki fic for you guys. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't Bleach and I certainly don't own Christmas XDD

* * *

**Operation Mistletoe**

---

Mission Name- Operation Mistletoe

Team Leader- **Kusajishi Yachiru** and _**Matsumoto Rangiku**_

Accomplices- _Shuuhei Hisagi_ and Izuru Kira

Mission Synopsis- Strategically maneuver Hitsugaya Toushirou and Kuchiki Rukia to "accidentally" meet under the mistletoe during the Christmas Party at the tenth division.

Reason- **Whitey-chan and Rukia-chan already like each other, so why not! **

Kusajishi-fukotaichou, please don't write on the- 

_**I agree, Yachiru-kaichou! Taichou and Rukia-chan would make a really cute couple!**_

_I don't see why you have to include Kira and I in this, Rangiku._

_**You two are my drinking buddies and drinking buddies help each other out!**_

_..._

_..._

_**...and if taichou gets a girlfriend then he'll be happier and less uptight about our sake parties in his office.**_

_Okay. Sounds good with me. Kira?_

Fine..

**Alrighty then! Let's go get ready for the mission!**

---

**Christmas Party- Tenth Division: 7:45 PM**

"Matsumoto, remind me again, when did I agree to host this Christmas Party at the tenth division barracks?" Toushirou asked as he and his fukutaichou walked through the throngs of cheery holiday partygoers. Rangiku simply offered a grin to her taichou's question.

"You didn't. The Women's Shinigami Association was the group in charge of planning the party and I suggested the tenth division barracks as a possible place to host the party. Yachiru-kaichou was the one who made the final decision where. I guess she chose here." Toushirou's brow twitched.

"Didn't you think it might be a good idea to have consulted me on the matter?" Rangiku blinked.

"I should have?" Toushirou sighed; his fukotaichou was as airheaded as ever. Toushirou felt his stomach grumble a little and frowned, remembering that he'd forgotten to eat lunch today.

"Taichou, if you're hungry, there are some watermelon slices near the table over there." she said, pointing over at a table decorated with paper snowflakes. Toushirou's ears perked at the mention of his favorite fruit and he started walking off to the table.

As soon as Toushirou was out of sight, Rangiku pulled out a small walkie-talkie from her sleeve and spoke into it. "Kaichou, 'Shorty' is on the move. Over."

_"Hehe, 'kay. Over."_

---

_'Mmm, watermelon...'_Toushirou thought as he finished his fifth slice of said delicious fruit.

"Hiya, whitey-chan!" A small tick mark appeared on the corner of his forehead. He looked down.

It was Kusajishi Yachiru.

"Kusajishi-fukotaichou, please don't refer to me as 'whitey-chan'." Toushirou replied. Yachiru giggled.

"Hey, it's snowing outside! Wanna come see?" she asked, beaming happily.

"No, thank you-hey!" But, Yachiru was already pulling the poor boy off toward the window.

---

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier**

Rukia skillfully weaved through the groups of people while sipping a cup of punch. She had come to the Christmas Party - only because Renji had forced her too. But somehow the pineapple-headed idiot had disappeared into the crowd. Rukia had found him later at one of the food and refreshment tables having an eating contest with Ichigo. She decided not to interfere, with the bits of food flying all over the place as the two ate it out.

She sighed as she neared the other table. Someone had already eaten all the slices of watermelon, and they'd left a pile of watermelon seeds on the floor too.

"Hello Kuchiki-san. 'Pleasure seeing you here." Rukia turned, it was Shuuhei Hisagi. She blinked in surprise. His usual dog collar was gone and replaced by a red collar, only this one had a silver Christmas bell attached to it.

"Oh, hello, Hisagi-san. 'Pleasure seeing you here too. Uhm, what's with the..," she trailed off, motioning at her neck. Hisagi caught the note and grinned sheepishly.

"It's something the guys dared me to do. Haha." he replied. Rukia smiled.

"Oh. How nice of them." Hisagi chuckled.

"What," asked Rukia, curious to what the man was chuckling at.

"It seems I'm not the only one with a little holiday spirit."

"Huh?"

"Your Santa hat...and the reindeer antlers poking out of it." he replied. Rukia self-consciously raised her hand to her head. Hisagi was right - there was a Santa hat on her head. Lifting her hand up higher, she felt the fuzzy reindeer antlers.

"Now when did that get there...?" Rukia mumbled.

"Good evening, Hisagi-san. Kuchiki-san." said a new voice. Rukia looked up and saw a familiar somber-looking blonde.

"Evening, Kira-san." replied Hisagi.

"Good evening, Kira-san." replied Rukia as well.

"It's snowing outside. It's quite beautiful. I've even written a haiku about it. Would you like to hear it?" Kira asked. Rukia blinked. A haiku? Wasn't that a poem? Byakuya had once tried to educate Rukia in the linguistic arts, but had long since given up (most of her poems being uncreative or about Chappy). Hisagi shook his head.

"Sorry, Kira-san, I'd like to, but I've got some things I need to attend to. Kuchiki-san, here loves poems, though. I'm sure she'd love to hear that haiku of yours," Hisagi said with a slightly sly grin. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Ehh," she said as Hisagi slipped away. Kira gave her a small smile.

"Well it goes-

'Small jewels of pure white,

Dancing about in the night,

It is very cold.'

So what do you think?" Rukia blinked then offered a nervous smile.

"It's very good, Kira-san. You're really talented." Kira smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san. The snow really is quite beautiful tonight. You should go take a look. Maybe you could write your own haiku about it." he said. Rukia shook her head.

"Oh no, really, I'm not all that g-" Kira began pushing her in the direction of the window.

"Please, I insist." Rukia looked down.

"Well...okay..." she said as she began walking towards the window. Once Rukia was gone, Kira turned and pulled out a walkie-talkie identical to Matsumoto's.

"Yasujishi-fukutaichou, 'Rabbit' is in position." he spoke into it.

_"Yay! Perfect! Stand by for stage two. Over."_ came the reply. Kira sighed.

---

**Toushirou's POV**

'_Ah, where did Yasujishi run off to?_' I thought to myself. The pink-haired girl was no where in sight. Plus, she had been the one who had dragged me away from the watermelon table to see the snow.

Honestly, if I wanted snow, I'd have just released Hyourinmaru.

But, the snow outside really was a sight to see. The window was tall and wide, framing the night sky nicely, letting the moon's pale streams of light spill into the room. In the sky, there were wispy gray clouds dropping tiny bits of snow onto the already white ground; a spectacle for the eye.

Snow wasn't part of the normal weather forecast in the Soul Society unless it was caused by an ice zanpakutou. It was mostly just blue skies or dark rain clouds. The scene unfolding outside was a rarity.

"Wow," a voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked to my right.

Kuchiki Rukia…

...wearing a red Santa hat with reindeer antlers sticking out of it.

Quite the holiday spirit.

Too each their own, I suppose.

She seemed to have noticed me, seeing as how she stiffened up slightly.

"H-hitsugaya-taichou.." she stammered.

"Kuchiki." I replied. Silence.

"It's really pretty," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "The snow, I mean."

"I suppose it is." More silence.

"Ah! Merry Christmas, Hitsugaya-taichou. Oh, and I like your elf hat." she smiled. I merely blinked. '_Elf hat? What on earth-_' I reached up towards my head and felt something fuzzy. I grabbed whatever it was and took a look at it. It was indeed an elf hat, decorated with a red zig-zag pattern at the hem and the rest green up to the pointed top.

A small tick mark appeared on my forehead again.

It was either Kusajishi or Matsumoto who had placed it on my head.

My face turned a bit red. How long has that hat been there?

I looked towards Kuchiki. "I have no idea how this got there." She smiled sympathetically.

"I know how you feel. I haven't the slightest clue how this," she pointed towards her own holiday hat, "got there as well."

I nodded. She looked over at me again. "It really doesn't look all that bad, honestly." I scowled.

"You're just saying that..," I said, looking away from her.

"No, I'm not. Hey, I'll keep wearing mine if you wear yours." I stared at her strangely. She only looked at me with her bright purple irises.

"No." She frowned.

"Why not?"

"It looks silly."

"And mine doesn't?" Well...I guess she had me there.

"They're equally silly."

"So, we'll have the same amount of embarrassment then." I sighed.

"Are you going to make fun," I asked tentatively.

"Only if you don't." she answered. With another sigh, I put the ridiculous hat on.

"I look stupid." I deadpanned. Kuchiki giggled and I frowned. "You said you wouldn't make fun…"

"I'm not."

"Then don't laugh," I said rather sharply. Kuchiki immediately quieted and looked down. I mentally scowled at myself. It was quiet again for a couple minutes. Then Kuchiki looked and her eyes widened. I raised a brow.

"What," she refused to look at me and only motioned towards something at the top of the window. I squinted.

Mistletoe.

A small sprig of mistletoe tied together with a red ribbon.

Hanging down above us.

If my memory of human traditions serves correctly, when two people are caught under the mistletoe, they have to kiss.

What a stupid tradition.

"So," I said, questioningly. Kuchiki blinked at me again, then looked down.

"When two people-," I cut her off.

"I know the tradition. Your point," I asked blankly. Grasping my intentions, she looked down again.

"Oh...right. Nevermind," she said quietly. What was she expecting; the two of us to kiss? Just because we're-

I sneezed...someone must be talking about me...

---

**With Yachiru & Co.**

"No! Dammit, taichou! What the heck's wrong with you?!" Matsumoto whisper/shouted. Hisagi 'shush'ed her.

"Quiet! You'll blow our cover!" he hissed. Matsumoto glared in reply.

"We're disguised as a giant sack of toys, no one will hear us." Kira groaned.

"Oww. Kusajishi-fukutaichou, you kicked me in the stomach…" Yachiru ignored him.

"KISS HER, BAKA-WHITEY-CHAN!!" she quietly shouted.

---

**Rukia's POV**

How stupid of me. I actually thought that just because Hitsugaya-taichou and I are under the mistletoe, we'd..._argh_; I feel so dumb.

I know my cheeks are stained bright red with embarrassment and now my stomach is twisting up. It's giving me a sickly feeling.

Still refusing to look up, I start walking away. "Uhm, excuse me, Hitsugaya-tai-" a hand grabs my wrist, stopping me. Then I'm lightly pulled back, the hand twisting me around. An arm wraps itself around my waist.

"Kuchiki..."

---

**Toushirou's POV**

"Uhm, excuse me..," I hear Kuchiki mutter, edging away from me. For some reason, my stomach tightens and my heart clenches. A sense of panic rushes through my body.

A tiny voice inside me tells me to do something.

'_Do what,_' I think back.

The tiny voice takes control of my body and reaches out, grabbing Kuchiki's wrist - stopping her and bringing her back to my side. Suddenly, my arm was around her.

The control of my body passes back to me for a second.

"Kuchiki..." I murmur. Instinct takes over now and my neck curves downward as our lips meet.

---

**Regular POV**

In a flash, their minds go blank. Consciousness of everything going on around the them disappears. Sobriety and self consciousness are replaced with an unfamiliar emotion such as affection, utter euphoria, and lust.

Their lips move swiftly, working in response to each other. The boy's grip on the girl's waist constricts, bringing the two ever closer. A pair of arms wrap themselves around the boy's neck, anchoring the girl to him.

The kiss is broken when the girl briefly breaks away for air, but the separation is short-lived. The boy quickly places his lips on her again and the cycle resumes.

Finally, the kiss ends. Leaving the two both slightly panting, satisfied, and wishing for more.

---

**With Yachiru & Co.**

"YOSH!!!" Matsumoto and Yachiru both cried.

"Damn...kid's got game..," Hisagi muttered.

"The hats were a nice touch, Yachiru-kaichou."

"I know, right?"

"Mission complete, I suppose," Kira said.

"Hai," replied the other three.

---

**Regular POV**

"Kuchiki?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas," the boy said with a blush. The girl smiled, furthering the boy's embarrassment.

"Merry Christmas, Hitsugaya-taichou."

---

Finite

* * *

A/N- Okay, done. Phew. This is my first story with an actual kiss scene in it, so yeah. Sorry if it's too...not good. *crickets chirp*

*sweatdrop* Well, Happy Holidays, folks!

Toushirou Elf- READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
